Creepy Pasta
by Veil793
Summary: My random attempt at creepy pasta fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you do this, Veil?" My mother snapped.

"You know what, I'm sorry that I went to work to earn more money for us and got attacked!" I growled from where I sat on the hospital bed, wincing as my broken ribs struggled as I inhaled.

"Well, you should have been more careful." She accused.

"More careful!? I was earning rent for your lazy non-working a**!"

"Young lady."

"Leave, I'll move out once they release me later today."

"Don't bother, I'll bring your things here. Never come back."

I nodded as she stood abruptly and left. Last night I had been walking home from work, late, when I had been jumped, pulled into an ally, raped and left for dead. Next thing I knew I woke up here, in this hospital with four broken ribs, cigerret burns all over my body and a fractured wrist. My mother had blamed me for the incident. At least she was homeless to now, though. A nurse entered the room. His blonde bangs covered his eyes as he spoke.

"Veil?" He asked.

'Yes." I mumbled.

"You're free to go, here's your clothes. Go ahead and get changed and then sign out at the front desk."

"Thankyou."

He nodded polietly as he handed me my clothes. I shakily stood and walked into the bathroom. It was painfull to move so much, but I suffered through it. The nurse made sure I was okay and then released me. My backpack, shoulder bag and guitar were waiting for me at the front dest. I painfully slung them over my shoulders . Thoughts of where to go ran through my head as I left the building. My thoughts stopped on a forest near Salem, five minuets from my old home by foot. Painfully, I walked down the pavement road until it turned to dirt, wincing with every breath. Finally the road ended and a trail led to the side. It was turning to night, but I didn't care. I loved the night, it was peaceful and quiet. As the moon began to rise and the stars began to appear, I started to feel like I was being followed. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched, but I ignored it. It was probably just the wind or an animal. Eventually I sighed and sat down, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs and wrist. The burns on my body especially on my back and on the inside of my wrist were the hardest to ignore. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes. A branch snapped nearby and I lurched to my feet. Flashes of white appeared randomly in the forest around me and I began to panic. Something grabbed me from behind, around my ribs, causing me severe pain. I felt one of my ribs refracture before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a purple and black bedroom and my rib was fixed again. The door opened and the nurse from earlier walked in. He was now wearing a zelda costume and his blonde hair hung above his eyes, or at least where they should have been they were empty black.

"Hello." He said, politely.

"H..hi." I stammered, awkwardly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about Slendy's roughness."

"Yeah, I'm fine now just a little confused on how I ended up here, and why?"

He smiled. "I'll let one of the others explain later."

"O..others?" I stammered, I wasn't every good with people.

"Yes, but don't worry. I have a feeling you and the others will get along just fine."

I nodded as he helped me to my feet. He was much taller than me maybe six two compared to my five five frame. He gently took my hand and led me around the room, making sure that I was okay first.

"What's your name?" I managed to ask.

"Ben." He answered, simply.

"Cool, and I guess you already know my name?" I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Yes. Are you ready to meet the others?"

I gulped and nodded. He chuckled once more and then led me out of the room and down a set of stairs.

"You son of a Bi**h!" A girls voice screamed.

"Calm down Jane." It was another man.

A dog barked and a second man chuckled. We reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a kitchen. All four of them looked at me. Ben smiled and let go of my hand.

"Veil, this is Jane." he said pointing to a girl with back hair and eyes. "This is Jeff." He pointed to a boy with pitch black hair and charcoal eyes. "This is Smile." He said patting a husky that smiled like a human. "And this is Jack." He said pointing to a boy that was much taller then me, wore a black hoodie and a blue mask. His eye sockets were empty and a black liquid dripped slightly onto the mask.

I shyly smiled and hid my blush with my really dark brown hair, covering one of my glowing purple eyes. They all stared at me intently, making my blush a deeper red. The dog trotted out of the room for a moment and then raced back into the room carrying a human arm. I couldn't help but laugh, as Smile sat in front of me and dropped the arm at my feet. Smiled seemed to encourage me to throw it. I glanced up at Ben for approval. He smiled and nodded. I carefully picked up the arm and threw it into the next room. Smile lurched to his feet and raced after it. The boy with the blue mask, Jack, began to laugh.

"She's going to do just fine here." He said patting me on the back.

I winced as he touched the burns and giggled awkwardly. Jane glared at me, then Jack, then back at me and stormed out of the room. Jeff chuckled and smiled seductively. I had a feeling that I was going to have some issues with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack glanced down, noticed the visible wince on my face snd moved his hand.

"So what happened to you anyway?" He asked.

"I was attacked and raped on my way home from work. Then I woke up in the hospital with four broken ribs, a fractured wrist and cigerett burns all over my back and on the insides of my wrists." I said, shrugging.

He seemed horrified, Ben became serious and even Jeff stopped smiling, gripping his knife tighter. Jack mumbled something to himself and then sidestepped, allowing Ben to take his place. I looked up at him.

"You promised someone would explain."

He glanced at the others and then smirked. "Slendy! Get your a** out here and explain to this poor girl!" Ben yelled.

"You musn't teach the child to call me that." A vice said from behind us, making me jump.

I turned around to see the famous slenderman standing right behind me, and shivered. I could stand souless eyes, blood, gore, and massicuration without even blinking, but even mentioning being stalked by a faceless being chilled me to the bone.

"Don't be afraid child." He said, soothingly.

"I'm not a child." I said. " And I'd appreaciate it if someone would explain why I was saved from being homeless. "

"It was something I invisioned long ago. Of a girl, just like you, arriving to save the most damned of us all."

"Meaning?"

"You're one of us in the house of immortal insanity."

I glanced up at Ben and he nodded. Jeff ignored the serious moment and smirked.

"I don't know. For a savior she has a great a**"

"Shut up Jeff." Ben and Jack growled at the same time.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, but you all know it's true. I know I wasn't the only one thinking that."

"Yes, but you were the only one who was enough of an a** to say anything. " Ben mumbled.

Jeff stood and walked towrd the stairs. As he walked by he made cat calls and slapped my a**. I yelped in surprise, blushed cherry red and moved closer to Jack for help. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist protectevly, avoiding the burns on my back. By this point Slendy had dissapeared, Smile had layed down and began chewing on the arm, and Ben looked anxious to leave.

"Well, I have a video game to get back to, Jack give her a tour."


	4. Chapter 4

With that Ben exited the room. Jack sighed, grabbed my un-injured hand and pulled me into the next room.

"All of the bedrooms are upstairs and the stairs lead into the kitchen, as you've already seen. This is the living room."

The room we had entered was huge and there was couched and chairs in just about every corner. A huge television also hung on the wall.

"And this hallway leads to the gym."

We walked down a hallway filled with windows and it opened up to a huge gym. In the center was a gigantic pool that looked very tempting. I decided I would go swimming later.

"Lastly over there across the lawn is the umm… 'Privet' house."

I nodded. "Okay, I really don't want to know."

"Probably a good idea. Anyway that's the nessicary things to know." He said.

"I'm allowed to go swimming right?"

"Yeah, feel free to use it whenever."

I smiled and carefully walked back to my room. I knew that swimming would hurt, but I loved doing it. It always calmed me down. I easily found my room and dug into my small bag of clothes. Grumbling, I pulled out my swimsuit. I had forgotten what it looked like. It was a beautiful ocean blue and a bikini. It would show off my angel wings tattoo that went all the way down my back and then the tips curled on my hips. They were really light blue and black. Sighing, I changed and grabbed a towel. No matter how much my ribs hurt, I was going to swim. I walked to the gym, placed my towel on a chair, and dove into the pool. The water was perfect. I began to swim, lifting the upper half of my body out of the water, as I flew through it. I wasn't the most graceful, but I loved doing this.

JACK POV

I pulled my shirt over my head as I entered the gym and then stopped. Veil was already in the pool, swimming perfectly. She stopped, facing away from me taking a breath. She was literally perfect, with the amazingly done angel wing tattoos on her back and a swimsuit that fit every curve of her body. She began to swim again and I snapped out of it.

VEIL POV

Something splashed into the pool and I stopped, looking around. Someone grabbed me from behind, around the waist carefully and I gasped as lips pressed against my shoulder. I winced as they brushed against my burns. They spun me around and I gasped, it was Jack. He was perfect and I had my hands pressed against his amazingly sculpted chest and abdomen.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Uhhh… hi." I said, still wincing.

"I can fix that if you want, but you have to relax."

"Please." I said, doing my best to relax.

He moved his hands on my back, lightly touching each burn. I immediately felt each burn stop hurting. I looked up at him, grinning like an idiot.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, but my ribs and wrist." I mumbled.

He chuckled and lightly grabbed my wrist. I felt the bone shift slightly and then heal. Then he slowly placed his hands on the very bottom of my ribcage, holding my sides. I felt my ribs heal after a few moments of pain. I could feel him gazing into my eyes and I smiled, shyly reaching up to move his mask slightly. He beat me to it and moved it just enough to reveal his mouth. He was smiling revealing perfectly sharp, white teeth. As I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, he frowned slightly for a few moments and pretty much ripped the cast off of my arm.

"What are…" I was suddenly distracted by his lips on my neck.

Jack suddenly picked me up, carried me out of the pool and up to my room, and laid me on my bed.

"Jack." I giggled.

"Hmmm." He mumbled, scraping his sharp teeth against my neck.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, trying not to get distracted.

"You." He chuckled.

"Jack." I laughed, struggling to pull him away from my neck so that I could kiss him.

The door opened and Jeff started to walk in.

"Veil, Ben was..." He was cut off by Jacks mask flying at his face.

'Go away Jeff." Jack snarled.

Jeff smirked and silently left. Jack turned back to me. My face was bright red and finally seeing his face didn't help. His nose was perfectly straight and his cheekbones were perfectly sculpted. Jack finally pressed his lips to mine and I gave up all rational thought as he began to bite my lower lip. He soon turned his attention back to my neck as he grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. I was still blushing. Jack smiled crookedly and pressed his lips to my neck right below my ear.

"You're perfect, please don't be afraid." He whispered.

I smiled shyly and watched him blush as I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"You should be the one who's afraid." I giggled, rolling so that he was now under me and my arms were free.

He placed his hands on the side of my face and kissed me, rolling and placing me under him again. I pouted.

"No pouting allowed." He chuckled, kissing me and biting my lower lip again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to Jack running his fingers through my hair. He didn't know that I was awake yet, so I just left my eyes closed and enjoyed it. Eventually I opened my eyes and peeked up at him. Jack smiled widely, somehow I could tell, even though he had his mask on again. I pouted.

"Jacky." I wined.

"Hey, no pouting. I'm going to have to keep track of how many times you pout and the figure out your punishment."

"Jack no." I said with fake terror in my voice.

I removed his mask and kissed him lightly, "Please." I begged.

"I'll think about it, if you try my breakfast."

"Okay."

He helped me to my feet and then tossed me his hoodie.

"You might want to keep the hood up and your hair down." He chuckled.

"Why?"

He led me to a mirror and pointed to my neck. I blushed, and sighed.

"They're going to know anyways, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I'm still wearing this, but if they'll already know then what's the point?"

My neck was covered in bruises and bite marks. Jack just smiled kissed my neck lightly, after I pulled on the hoodie, and then led me downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked in front of my I noticed that he had claw marks all over his back, he hadn't put on a shirt, and immediately felt guilty. Jack gave me a cup of coffee and then sent me into the living room to wait. Jeff walked into the room and sat across from me smirking.

"What?" I questioned, getting annoyed with him.

"Nothing." Jeff laughed, his smile widening.

"Spit it out."

He smirked. "Okay. You let Jack have a chance. Why don't you let me have a chance?"

"Touch me and I will eat your kidneys." I snarled, carefully setting down my coffee.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Wow, you really are Jacks girl." With that he got up and went into the kitchen.

It took about five seconds for Jack to appear. He blindfolded me and then had me try whatever was on the plate.


End file.
